


You Don't Have To Be Alone

by The_Work_Of_A_Daydreamer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Work_Of_A_Daydreamer/pseuds/The_Work_Of_A_Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of events pertaining to what I think might be happening in the barn as Peridot and Lapis try to befriend each other, set after barn mates and hit the diamond. Spoilers up a head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have To Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since the last time I made a fanfiction, so I'm a little rusty, also English is not my first language so if there is any miss spelled words and wrong grammar please tell me. This is my first Lapidot fic so I hope you guys enjoy it.

 

It has been a few days since you’ve started living in the barn with Peridot and as much as you’d hate to admit it, it wasn’t actually that bad. Ever since Steven went back to the temple, leaving the two of you alone, peridot wasn’t trying as hard as before to get your attention. Perhaps it was because she sensed that you wanted to be alone, either that or she just got tired of trying, although it doesn’t show, you appreciated the fact that she’s respecting your personal space. You didn’t see each other that much,  you would usually stay up at the water tower, watching the sky turn from light blue to orange then to black. It was one of the many charming features about the earth that you didn’t get to see and appreciate back then when you were trapped, whether it was under the ocean or in the mirror.  Although on rare occasions, like when it’s too hot to be outside, you would reside in the barn with Peridot. She didn’t really make a big deal about it like I thought she would. She’d glance at me, give a small smile and a friendly greeting then she’d go back to whatever it is she was doing. Sometimes I would greet her back, sometimes I won’t, but when I do her eyes would light up and her smile would get bigger. Seeing her smile at me like that made me feel weird. Maybe it was just because you weren’t used to her smiling, back then she didn’t really smiled at all.

Though today was different, the sky was filled with dark ominous clouds and you heard some rumbling form up above, followed by a bright flash of light. For all the times you’ve looked at the sky this was the first time you saw something like this. Not really knowing what to do you decided to go to the barn, on your way there you heard the rumbling got louder so you went faster. Once you’ve set foot in the barn though that’s when it happened, water droplets started falling from the sky. At first you were just confused by this but then you heard a loud cracking sound, like a whip being cracked, your eyes went to that direction and you were met by what seemed like a branch of light that hit the ground. It was like the light before but this time much close. Panic filled your system when you saw this, you didn’t know what was happening or what you were going to do, Steven wasn’t around to tell you what was going on, so you did the first thing that came to mind.

“Peridot! Peridot!!” You called out for the only other gem inside this barn. You heard a thud, like something heavy hit the floor, this was followed by grumbling. That’s when you saw peridot climbing down from the ladder, looking at you with worried eyes.

“Lazuli, Is everything alright?! You sound a bit… alarmed. Did something happen?” She asks this while walking closer to you, she looked and sounded so concerned, but all that went over your head.

“Did something happ-?! Can you not see or hear the things going on outside!?” You shouted at her in panic, she flinched at your tone. ”There was some flash of light then a loud cracking sound and I think it’s getting closer.” Just when you said that you heard it again, which made you jolt.

“Oh! You meant the lightning and rain? Well you don’t have to worry about that lazuli its harm less, but it’s ok if you’re scared, in fact I was scared too when I first experienced this phenomenon.” She explained while you just look at her blankly as cold sweat started to form on the side of your face but knowing that she had dealt with this before did reassured you a bit.

“R-rain and lightning?” Glancing outside to look at this ‘rain’ there you saw another flash. “Are you sure it’s harmless?” You asked narrowing your eyes at her.

“Of course! Erm… Well the rain is harmless that is, lightning not so much, I’d advise you not to get to close to those.” You raised an eyebrow at her before looking back outside. The rain calmed down bit making it less terrifying than before.

“Here let me show you so you can comprehend the concept of rain better.” When you saw Peridot reaching out to grab your hand you immediately drew it back then took stepped away from her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She glances at you but since you gave her an icy cold glare she quickly looked away. Things where silent for a moment but it was broken by Peridot’s sigh.

“Look Lazuli, I know our past isn’t really that great and that Steven is the only one on this planet that you trust but please…” Bright green eyes suddenly met your dark blue ones. “Just this once **trust** me! I haven’t done anything bad to you ever since you moved in right?” The two of you just stared at each other for a while, her eyes were pleading but determined.

You couldn’t take it so you looked down at your feet as you balled your hands into a fist, but you were surprised when you felt when something warm and soft brushed against it. Glancing at your hand you noticed that Peridot’s fingers were touching the back of your hand, it didn’t exactly feel bad but the contact still made your hands twitch. You looked back at her, searching her eyes to see if there was any form of deception in them, you found none. You took a deep breath before exhaling and letting your hand relax to the foreign feeling of Peridot’s warm touch, she gently grabs your wrist then slowly guides your hand out side. You twitched when you felt something cold and wet drip on the tip of your fingers, but it continued to drip and the more soaked your hands got the calmer you felt. Peridot then detached her hand from your wrist which was… _disappointing?..._ Never the less you continued to feel the rain, there was still the rumbling sound in the background and you saw lighting from the corner on your eyes but it didn’t frightened you like it did before.

After some time passed, you saw peridot sit down on the floor, you hesitated for a bit but eventually sat down with her. There was a respectable distance between the two of us as we sat there watching the rain in complete silence. The only thing that can be heard were the soft pitter-patter of the rain. You eventually got bored of just feeling it, considering it was water you started forming shapes out of it. Peridot would hum in satisfaction whenever you’d make a shape that she liked, which was a triangle or star. It was nice, calm and quiet, you didn’t really know how long the two of you stayed like that but you didn’t really care. It was actually nice to enjoy the company of another gem again, considering it’s been so long. Though peridot eventually broke the comfortable silence with a cough, glancing at her you noticed that she had something in her hands. Once you recognize what it was you dropped the blob of water you were toying with. It was the tape recorder, the one that she gave you, the one that **you** broke, but apparently she was able to fix it. You felt a sinking feeling in your heart once you saw the thing, admittedly you felt a bit guilty for how you treated her before.

“Lazuli…” Her voice was quiet and uncertain, she was looking down and fiddling with the tape recorder in her hands. ”I-I... I know you said that you didn’t want my…. **Stuff** … but I still want you to have this.” Your eyes met once again as she holds out her gift for you.

Slowly taking it from her you felt you fingers brush against each other as you took the tape recorder from her. You remembered the warmth you felt when she was guiding your hands earlier. Eyeing the contraption you noticed there was still a few dents and that the glass was cracked but other than that it looked fine.

“It means a lot to me and it really helped me back then so I know it’ll help you too, but I do hope you don’t break it again.” She smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of her neck.

“…T-thank you Peridot…” You felt a small smile tug your lips as you look back at her, but you noticed there was a small tint of blue that covered her cheeks.

“I… Urm- I mean, your welcome Lazuli!” Her posture straighten and her eyes got brighter when she said this. Then there it was again, that smile.

The same smile that made your cheeks heat up when you first saw it, the one the she gave you whenever you greeted her, the one that always made you feel odd but somewhat warm inside. It had the same effect on you as all the other times she smiled like that, so you looked down so she can’t see your face, or better yet so you can’t see hers. She suddenly stood up though, which caught you off guard making you look at her.

“Well, as nice as it was spending time with you Lazuli but I still have a new camp pining hearts CD that I have to attend to.” She had a huge dorky smile on her face when she said this, then she headed towards the ladder but once she placed her hands on it she stopped.

Looking back at you she gave a small wave goodbye, for some reason you waved back, and with that she went up. After a while you heard the sound of a T.V being turned on but peridot must have lower the volume, you cloud barely hear it which made it easier for you to listen to the rain. Your eyes were glued to the object at your hands as the rain continued to hit the ground, you stared at it longingly for a while. Then you pressed the button.

“Thank you for being here with me Peridot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> It might take me a while to update, but the next chapter will be in Peridot's POV.
> 
> ps: So I for got to add a title to put a title for this chapter and I don't really know how to put a title on every chapter like in some stories I know, so I just added it on the top.
> 
> ... Did I mention I'm new to ao3 as well...?


End file.
